


The Crow

by The_Phantom_Allies



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Character Death, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Movie Reference, Multi, References to Depression, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Allies/pseuds/The_Phantom_Allies
Summary: Based off Brandon Lee' "The Crow". Goro Akechi and Akira Ren are murdered the night before their wedding. One year later, Goro Akechi returns, seeking revenge on the people who killed him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. One: October 30th- The Devil's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow the tags! This will be spoiler free as it takes place in a different dimension. Also sorry for the weird formatting, I can't seem to fix it.

**One: October 30th- Devil’s Night**

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. I’ll make sure Makoto sends a gift later this afternoon,” Sae said. Goro smiled at his phone.

“It’s alright, Niijima-san,” Goro said cheerfully. “Akira and I understand.” He smoothed his suit sleeve before speaking again. “I promise after tomorrow, you’ll have my undivided attention.”

“Goro, it’s your wedding,” Sae sounded a bit firm. “I don’t expect you to work during your rehearsal and your wedding.” Futaba walked up to Goro and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

“C’mono, you workaholic,” Futaba said, grinning. “Your beloved is waiting for you.”

“Listen Niijima-san, I’ll talk to you later,” Goro said, hanging up before she could scold him.  _ Don’t work right now, Goro. _ He told himself as he allowed Futaba to lead him to Akira. Futaba’s bodysuit flashed green as she walked.

“Oh my god, did you add lights to your maid of honor suit?” Goro asked, raising his eyebrows. Futaba giggled.

“Yes but it’s only for show. I PROMISE I won’t upstage the great Detective Prince at his own wedding.” Before Goro could retort, Akira approached them. They kissed (causing Futaba to dramatically shout at them to get a room.) and Goro wrapped his arms around Akira.

“Sae sends her love,” Goro says, brushing Akira’s messy locks out of his eyes.

“She didn’t really expect you to work today, did she?” Akira asked. Goro heard the faint anxiety and stroked his hair.

“Even if she came crawling on her knees, I’d tell her to wait. Our wedding is important, Akira honey.” Goro said seriously. Akira smiled but Goro could see the relief in his eyes.

“C’mon you lovebirds, Sojiro wants pics. Ya know, like a before and after!” She laughed mischievously. “He swears up and down he’ll present it on your five-year anniversary and ask if you still feel the same.”

“I’ll always love Akira.” And it was true. When he first walked into LeBlanc four years ago and met the quiet barista who seemed to stare into his soul, Goro had fallen in love. At first, he had been afraid of telling Akira, because he wasn’t sure how the barista would feel about a man being in love, but Akira was the one to ask him out first.  _ And now, after four years, we’re about to get married.  _ To use an overused cliche, it was like a dream come true for both of them.

“I’ll always love you, Goro,” Akira said, planting a kiss on Goro’s neck. There was a sudden, loud screech that made them wince.

“Hey look, I think it’s Loki and Robin Hood!” Futaba said, pointing to the rooftop. Two large black crows were perched on the edge. If Goro didn’t know any better, he would think the birds were staring right at him.

“I think it is them,” Akira smiled up at the crows. A month ago, Akira had brought the crows into their apartment. The crows were injured and they nursed the two back to health. The crows seemed to have become attached to them, hence Futaba’s nicknames.  _ It’s like we’re fixing up kids or something. _ Akira had said. Though he was kidding, the idea of having children with Akira made Goro’s heart weak.  _ It would be easy for us to adopt thanks for my “famous” status.  _ Being the Detective Prince wasn’t always the best, but at least it had its perks.

Akira looked stunning in his wedding suit. It made him look like a “gentleman thief”, complimenting Goro’s “princely” suit. (Futaba’s words, though she wasn’t wrong.) Goro couldn’t stop admiring how they looked in Sojiro’s photos when they were at their apartment. Loki and Robin Hood were in the window sill, watching them intently.

“We’re being watched.” Akira chuckled. Morgana, Akira’s cat, kept meowing at Loki and Robin Hood. But the crows didn’t move. “Leave them alone, Morgana, they aren’t hurting anyone.” Morgana huffed before trotting over to his pet bed. The wedding rehearsal was over and it was nighttime now.  _ It’ll be the big day tomorrow. _

“I feel like Morgana is telling us to go to bed.” Akira said, petting Morgana’s head.

“He’s not wrong,” Goro said. “We have a wonderful day ahead of us tomorrow, so let’s get some rest.” They shared a kiss. Before things could go further though, Goro’s phone rang. They glanced at the phone on the counter.

“Maybe you should answer that,” Akira said slowly. Goro shook his head.

“No, I really don’t want to think about work. Plus, this is OUR night.” To prove his point, Goro shut off his phone. He kissed Akira on the lips.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have taken on the Shido case...Sae did warn me that it was a potentially dangerous one... _ Oh well, that wasn’t important right now. What was important was getting married to the love of his life.  _ Plus I’ve taken on dangerous cases before and came out unscathed. What makes this case any different? _

“Well then, Detective, let’s go to bed.”

******

Futaba flew through the streets, past the curious onlookers and stopped short of the police tape.  _ No. No no NO! _

“Hey! Kid, get away from there!”

Futaba ignored the female officer as she ducked under the police tape. When she went to bed that night, she was hoping to dream about the wedding. Instead, she dreamed of fire. Of Akira and Goro screaming in agony. Before she woke up, she saw so much blood she thought a swimming pool full of blood had burst. In a panic, Futaba threw on her street clothes and ran. She wasn’t much of a believer in deities, but she prayed as she ran.  _ Please be wrong. PLEASE let Akira and Goro be okay! _

But she was wrong.

For a moment, she stared at the Akechi-Ren apartment complex. The top window, where the couple had lived, was shattered. She had just been there hours ago, nagging them about their Halloween costumes.  _ Akira was insistent that his suit worked for both a wedding and Halloween. And Goro had just picked up a custom-made Halloween suit. It’s extra but that’s Goro for you. _

There was a black bag in the road. It was surrounded by EMTs and police officers. Blood was splattered on the ground. She thought she saw...a white glove. What looked like a white sleeve. Maybe the letter A…. _ No, it CAN’T be Goro Akechi’s custom wedding suit in that bag. He would never throw out something THAT important to him. _

Numbly, Futaba turned around. Her brain finally registered the flashing police and ambulance lights. She saw a bloodied person on the stretcher-  _ AKIRA!  _ Her feet carried her to the ambulance. A couple feet away, a hand clasped onto her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you can’t be here.” Futaba blinked stupidly. It was Makoto Niijima. She worked with Goro and Sae in the police force. Makoto studied her. “You’re Futaba Sakura, right? Goro always spoke fondly of-.”

“Is Akira going to die?” Futaba blurted out, dimly away of the wetness on her face. Was it from the rain or the tears?  _ I ran by a fire. How come the rain didn’t put it out? I-I need to ask Akira this. I… _

“He will be just fine,” Makoto said weakly. Futaba narrowed her tearstained eyes.

“Goro is dead, isn’t he?” She choked out. “And- And Akira will die too, won’t he?” Makoto bit her lower lip.

“Why don’t you go home, Futaba? I’m sure your mother misses you.” Makoto released Futaba’s shoulder.

“Makoto…”

Even dying, Futaba could still pick Akira’s voice out in a crowd.

“AKIRA!”

She ran over to the ambulance, where they were loading him.

“T-tell….tell Goro...h-he has to...t-take care of you…” Akira’s voice was fading. Futaba shook her head.

“Akira, please!” She was sobbing now. “Please, Goro and I need you!” Akira reached out and lightly stroked Futaba’s cheek.

“I love you, Futaba.”

His hand dropped and Futaba let out a choked scream.

**One Year Later**

**October 30th**

Makoto walked into LeBlanc. Sojiro looked up.

“Hello Makoto,” Sojiro said. “Are you here for Futaba?”

“Yes, if I’m not trespassing.” Makoto’s gaze travelled behind Sojiro. His shelves had been rearranged to house a blown-up photo of Goro Akechi and Akira Ren. Seeing them smiling in their wedding outfits made Makoto’s heart ache. Sojiro followed Makoto’s gaze.

“For you, I’ll stay open.” He went to Leblanc’s door and switched the sign to closed. “Not like I’m busy on Devil’s Night and Halloween anyway.” Sojiro had also closed on Akira’s birthday and Goro’s birthday.  _ It just doesn’t feel right.  _ Sojiro had said. It made sense: LeBlanc had been where Akira was living/working when he and Goro met. Sojiro had catered the rehearsal and wedding.  _ Would have catered the wedding. _

“Futaba is upstairs,” Sojiro said. “She’s been sleeping in Akira’s old room ever since…”  _ Ever since the night Goro Akechi and Akira Ren were brutally murdered.  _ Though it had been a year now, just thinking those words hurt Makoto’s soul.

Futaba was curled up in Akira's old bed. Her body trembled. Makoto didn't want to disturb her but her girlfriend, Haru Okumura, was Futaba's caseworker. She had insisted that Futaba  _ shouldn't be left alone on a day like today.  _ And since Futaba's mother was too involved with her work and drugs, the responsibility fell on them.  _ Even if Haru didn't insist, I would have suggested it. It's the least I can do after... _ Guilt choked out the rest of that thought.

After some coaxing, Makoto had Futaba out of bed, into street clothes, and out of LeBlanc's door. Futaba stared glumly out the window of Makoto's car as she drove them to the cemetery. They didn't need to talk about what today was. They were both there that cursed night.

"You know," Makoto began. "Haru told me you befriended someone. Do you want to tell me about him?" Futaba's body relaxed slightly.

"His name is Yusuke. Yusuke Kitagawa," Futaba said slowly. "He came into LeBlanc and was the first person not to mention the picture." The night Sojiro had put the picture up, Makoto was called in to escort a few homophobic customers out. Futaba had seen it and it only seemed to fuel her depression. She always noticed when people commented, even if she wasn't there.

"Well that's good," Makoto said in a strained, cheerful voice. "Not everyone has to comment on it." Futaba turned so sharply in her seat it startled Makoto.

"Do you think people have forgotten about them?" She sniffed. Makoto focused on the entrance to the cemetery.

"We're here." She said awkwardly.  _ If Goro was here, he'd laugh at me for evading the question. Not my fault I don't know how to respond. _

Futaba was quick about leaving flowers on Akira and Goro's graves. She gave the headstones a kiss and whispered something to them.  _ She's just a kid, Mako-chan.  _ Haru had said.  _ And she is grieving. She lost two people that were dear to her. _

"I love you guys." Futaba said loudly. She fled to Makoto's car, leaving Makoto with the graves. Makoto knelt down.

"I'm so sorry," Makoto whispered. "I...I'm sorry." She scrambled to get away. She heard the harsh caw of a crow as she slammed her car door.  _ Didn't one of them save a crow?  _ She couldn't remember. She didn't want to. If Haru wasn't Futaba's caseworker, Makoto would have washed her hands of the Akechi-Ren case.  _ The bastards had what was coming to them.  _ Those weren't her words. It was the words of a killer. Goro Akechi and Akira Ren's killer.

***********

_ "Revenge is not a healthy obsession, Goro."  _ Goro blinked, stupidly staring at Akira. Akira was in his wedding suit. Except it was torn and bloodied. Goro wanted to ask Akira how that happened.

_ "I know, darling, but this isn't about revenge."  _ The words were his own but his lips didn't move. Couldn't move.

_ "You don't even know if he's your father,"  _ Why was Akira saying this? They just had this conversation last week. The exact same conversation.  _ "Besides, your mother didn't want you to pursue him." _ Goro remembered this.

_ "I know Akira!"  _ Goro winced. The words were still sharp.  _ "I'm pursuing true justice. And I will not be scared off by Masayoshi Shido!"  _ Masayoshi Shido. A name that elicited rage in Goro's heart. Shido was being investigated by Goro, Sae, and the Japanese police force. They were close to nailing him, but Goro wanted to focus on his approaching wedding.

A sudden weight dropped on Goro. He gasped. It felt like something was crushing his body.

_ "Revenge gives life." _ Had he really said that? When? The voice….

_ "What are you doing?"  _ Akira?  _ "It's not checkmate yet. Get up." _

Someone was screaming, clawing at their surroundings. Dirt was crumbling away. Goro's throat was growing raw. Was he the one screaming? Where was Akira? The weight disappeared and Goro Akechi climbed out of his grave.


	2. Chapter Two: All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi is trying to piece together what happened the night before his wedding. Futaba Sakura and Makoto Niijima are trying to get over Akira and Goro's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to mind the tags! This chapter gets a bit more intense.  
> Also sorry for the formatting, I copy/paste from Google Docs.

The door to the now abandoned Akechi-Ren apartment flew open. Goro staggered in, panting. He froze. The apartment was utterly trashed. _This has got to be some sick joke._ That was his exact thought when he saw the graves. _Akira...we…it was the night before our wedding….and….and…_

  
And he couldn't remember a thing.

  
He went to the mirror, hands trembling as he studied himself. His memory was something he prided himself on. How the hell could he forget what happened the night before his wedding with Akira? His princely wedding suit was torn and bloodied. _Just like Akira's was._ The mirror was cracked and Goro saw flecks of blood in the cracks.

  
"What the fuck happened here?"

  
He heard the familiar screech of a crow and turned. Two crows were in the window sill. Despite the jagged glass, they were sitting on the ledge. _Loki and Robin Hood? I...I think that’s what Futaba called them-_

  
He felt himself slip into a memory as he stared at the crows. _Two crows had smacked into a building and Akira had come into the apartment. Futaba and I had been chatting about school when he came in. I remember right before he entered, Futaba was whining about finding some kind of biology replacement because they wanted to dissect a dead animal and she didn’t want to do it. Then Akira came in with a box of crows and I suggested that she help us nurse them back to health, see if that will cover the dissection assignment._  
 _“Loki? Robin Hood?” Goro croaked out, taking a tentative step towards the crows. One crow was constantly causing trouble and the other always found trinkets and brought it back to us once they were feeling better. That was Futaba’s reasonings for nicknaming them. I tried to tell her that nicknames meant attachment but it was useless. Akira and Futaba had fallen in love...and I won’t lie, I did enjoy their company. I did feel a small sadness when we released them back into the wild. But they’ve stuck around, visiting from time to time. They-_

  
“Revenge gives life.”

  
Goro startled, stumbling and falling backwards. _The- did- did a crow just fucking talk to me?_

  
“I...I really am losing my mind, aren’t I?” Goro asked out loud, his voice cracking. “I-I’m having a conversation with fucking birds, for god’s sake!”

  
His chest began to burn. The crows were looking into his eyes.

  
“You need to righten what was wronged.”

  
Goro collapsed onto his back. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. _This is a bad dream. This is a fucked-up dream. Any minute now, Akira will start kissing me to wake me up. He’ll run his fingers through my hair and trail kisses around my face. He’ll smile at me as I open my eyes and tell me good morning. I have never understood how he’s such a morning person but he’s always up before me._ A warmth hovered over him. His heart relaxed. _See? I’m coming out of this dream now. I’ll tell him about waking up in a grave and he’ll tell me it’s just a dream. And Futaba, she’ll- she’ll tease me about feeling like I’m dead because I’m getting married. We’ll banter while Akira is smiling and his arms are around me and he’ll tell Futaba to go get ready so we can have some alone time and-._

  
“You know what you need to do.”

  
The voice. What the hell was he thinking? How did he not recognize the rich, deep baritone voice of Akira? The voice that Goro loved so much.

  
The burning sensation in his chest swelled. Loki and Robin Hood flew closer to him.

  
"You want revenge, right?" A new voice said. This one was in his own head. "Then let us forge a contract."

  
"C-contract?" Goro stammered, clutching his chest. "Revenge? W-what are you talking about?!"

  
"You were killed, Goro Akechi. You and Akira Ren." Logically, it made sense. The sudden gap in his memory. Seeing Akira and him in bloodied clothes. _The fact that you fucking crawled out of a grave and saw your headstone next to Akira's._ It made sense but that didn't matter to Goro's emotions.

  
"D-dead?! Who? How?!" Something dawned on him. "Fuh-Futaba! What about her? Was- was she killed too?" The crows just stared. As if they were invading his soul.

  
"You'll have to find out what happened for yourself, Detective." The voice continued like Goro didn't talk. "Let us help you. Agree to our contract and you'll have everything resolved by Halloween." _None of this makes sense! Talking crows! A dead person coming back to life…._

  
"Fine!" Goro gasped. His chest was hurting. An indescribable pain. "I-I'll make a contract! I'll do whatever it takes!"

  
"Excellent." The crows landed on his chest. "I am thou. Thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion. That breaketh thy chains of captivity.” Warmth flowed into his body as if he stepped into a hot shower. The pain disappeared completely and if it were anyone else, the pain would be forgotten about seconds later. He ran his fingers through his mud-caked hair.

  
“You were murdered, Goro Akechi. Will you avenge yourself and your fiance?” The new voice asked. “If we were to guide you, will you wreck vengeance and justice on those who hurt you?”

  
“Yes,” Goro’s voice was barely a whisper. With renewed energy, Goro sat up. Loki and Robin Hood flew back to their original spot in the window. Goro went to the closet. I _t should be here somewhere…ah._ Feeling possessed, Goro took a slick, clear bag out of the closet and laid it carefully on a clear spot on the floor. It was black with dark blue stripes running across the outfit. Belts were scattered all over the outfit, there was a black cape attached, and there were grey gloves that ended in metal-tipped claws. _If I’m going to get revenge and serve some true justice, I should be wearing the right outfit._ It was soothing to peel the stained wedding suit off. He stared at the wedding suit for a moment. I _had that custom-made for our wedding. I don’t know if even Futaba knew this, but I also had Akira’s suit custom-made as well. I wanted the best because that is what we deserve. Deserved…_

  
“Prepare yourself, Detective.” Loki-and-or-Robin-Hood demanded. Goro nodded. 

  
“I suppose showering is worthless…” Goro said more to himself than his crows.

  
“Put your suit on.” Goro complied. Somehow, the suit cleansed his skin and hair as he put it on. W _orks as well as a shower. I suppose I shouldn’t be questioning at this point, since I’m basically a zombie for Christ’s sake._ Still, it was refreshing to feel clean. He placed his hand on the metal helmet. _Futaba called my costume a knock-off of a Featherman design. Truth be told, I don’t know what the design is supposed to be, but I know it’s far more intimidating than my wedding suit._

  
“Black Mask,” Loki-and-or-Robin-Hood said. Goro turned to them. Their eyes were different: One had black eyes with white spots. The other had bright red and white pupils. “The crow with black eyes is Loki. The other is Robin Hood. Use our powers as you pursue your true justice.” Goro nodded and slid the black mask over his face. Loki and Robin Hood cawed gleefully. _Black Mask. That’s what they called me._

  
“I know, it’s not safe.” Goro heard. His heart dropped. “But I come here for comfort.” _Futaba?!_ Goro whipped around and faced the door. Two sets of footsteps were echoing in the building. _Is- is she with somebody?_

  
“How fascinating,” A male voice replied. A twinge of anger flooded Goro’s heart. _A boy?! A boy with Futaba?!_ The doorknob jiggled. Goro realized it would be VERY bad if Futaba and the guy saw Goro standing here, so he jumped up into the rafters-. _How the fuck did I manage to do that?_ He wasn’t out-of-shape or anything, but to suddenly leap and be able to hold onto the rafters? He glanced at the crows. _This- this power that I seem to have gained...is it from them?_

  
The door opened. Goro watched with bated breath as Futaba and a slender guy entered the apartment. The guy had dark blue hair and Futaba’s hair was now orange. _She dyed her hair?_ It saddened Goro a bit; Futaba used to love her black hair because it made people mistake her and Akira for siblings. A _nd Akira might as well be my brother!_ Futaba used to declare.

  
“I call it my safe haven…” Futaba’s cheeks turned red as the man looked around. “I- I know, it’s so trashed. But...I-I can’t bring myself to clean it up.”

  
Bits of carpet were burnt black. Blood was splattered all over the floor. Parts of the wall by their bedroom were soaked in blood. _Our death must have been a fucking bloodbath._ The thought entered his mind before he could stop it and he felt his stomach turn to water. _Oh god please do not throw up…_

  
“So, you were here that night?” The man asked. Even from the ceiling, Goro could hear the concern in the man’s voice. _At least she’s made a new friend…_

  
“I was here before it happened. And then…” Futaba cleared her throat. “I showed up after the murders…”

  
 _SHE WAS THERE THAT NIGHT?!_ Futaba. Akira’s surrogate sister. The maid of honor in their wedding. The little sister Goro never knew he wanted until he became involved with Akira. The bratty, intelligent, awkward...Futaba. She loved horror movies but winced away from real life horror. They tried their hardest to protect her from real life horror. Akira made it one of his life goals to keep her safe. _But….she’s almost eighteen now..._

  
“Every night since their deaths, I’ve had nightmares about that night.” Futaba continued. Her voice was growing hollow. “I can’t tell you how many dreams I’ve had where I saved them. How many dreams I had where I died alongside them. My maid of honor suit has triggered me so bad I’ve thrown it into the basement. Even being near the box it’s in gives me anxiety.” Futaba sat in her old favorite chair. It was dark green and the only piece of furniture to remain intact.“A part of me wonders if I should have died with them. A bigger part of me is convinced I’m going to die and join them.”

  
“Futaba…” The man stood next to her. “I...I wish I knew what to say…” Goro clutched the rafter beam, fighting the urge to hold Futaba. _What if our killer is scaring her?_ Rage boiled in his head.

  
“I know.” Futaba said, bringing her knees to her chin. “Everybody says that. They’re always sorry.” She buried her face in her knees. “I’m about your drug-addicted, scientist mom, Futaba. I’m sorry your gay friends died, Futaba. I’m sorry you witnessed a crime scene and should probably be in the Witness Protection Program, Futaba!” She raised her head. Her face was streaked with tears. “They’re always sorry but they never offer to help. They’re always sorry but they don’t want to hear about it.” She looked at the man. “That’s why I like you, Yusuke. You seem to really want to help me.”

  
 _Like? What kind of like? Is Futaba even ready to date?!_ The power that was flowing through his veins stopped. Goro had time to think _uh-oh_ before he lost his grip and fell. Futaba shrieked and the man flinched back.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Futaba shouted. There was no pain as Goro sat up. If he wasn’t so worried about Futaba, he’d find it strange. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN DEAD PEOPLE’S APARTMENT?” Goro stood up, fidgeting with his helmet.

  
“Start explaining, or we will call the police!” Yusuke said. Despite his looks, Yusuke’s glare and voice were actually kind of frightening. Goro watched Futaba study him, then trail to the wedding suit. _Oh shit. My suit._

  
“Futaba,” Goro said. His voice had been strong seconds ago when he was talking to the fucking birds. Why was his voice getting weak now? His helmet gave a soft click and he pulled it off his head. “Futaba, it’s me. Goro.”

  
He bit the inside of his lip. Futaba had jumped out of the chair. I _hope if she faints she’ll land in the chair. Because she looks like she’s about to drop._ Futaba took a tentative step towards Goro. Yusuke reached out and wrapped pale fingers around Futaba’s arm.

  
“Hold on, Futaba,” Yusuke said. Goro bit his lip hard to prevent him from yelling at Yusuke. _He’s just trying to protect her. Calm yourself, Akechi._ “Aren’t you aware that Goro Akechi is dead?” Hearing that still made Goro wince. _I suppose I need to get used to it if I’m going to be here._ “How can you be a dead person?”

  
“I know-.” Goro began when Futaba broke free of Yusuke’s grip. She threw her arms around Goro and buried her face in his chest.

  
“Goro!” Futaba sobbed. A thousand memories seeped into his mind. He held Futaba tightly, closing his eyes. _She’s trembling._ He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. _It’s okay, Futaba. I’m here now_. His chest was growing wet, making his heart ache for her.

  
 _What kind of hell has she been through without us? God knows her damned mother isn’t involved. She probably doesn’t even know Futaba’s alive._  
He remembered her excitement when Akira told her about the wedding and how she’d be the maid of honor. Futaba had tried to protest, but Akira had insisted. _“You’re so important to us.” Akira had said. “You’re our Oracle because you knew we’d get married before we had even asked each other out!”_

  
She was clearly reluctant when Goro let her go. She stared as if she expected Goro to disappear.

  
“How...how are you here?” Futaba asked finally. “I...you….you DIED, Goro.” She closed her eyes. “Ten bullets to the chest. The- the first one was enough to kill you but…” _That explains the chest pain…wait, why the hell does she know that?_ ”I-I can’t believe you’re here.”

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion,” Yusuke said, tugging Futaba away from Goro. “But she brings up a point. You’re dead, Akechi-san. How the hell are you here?”

  
Though Goro wanted to be irritated with this Yusuke guy, he found himself unable. _He’s good. He is putting her safety first. He’s keeping her grounded. She needs someone like that...since…_

“I don’t know.” Goro said sheepishly. “I, uh, literally woke up in my grave and dug my way out.”

  
Futaba moved past Goro. Yusuke watched her, hands half-curled into fists. _I don’t know if he could beat me up but I don’t want to test that._ She was in front of his wedding suit, fingers tracing the A. Loki and Robin Hood also watched her. _Do they remember her?_

  
“That would explain why your suit is so dirty. You don’t like dirt…” Futaba mumbled. Goro took a step towards Futaba as did Yusuke. _Please don’t faint, Futaba._ “Akira hated dirt too. Remember when Morgana rolled in dirt and Akira was mad he got dirt everywhere?”

  
“Yes, I remember.” Goro said gently. He had never been gentle with Futaba in the past, because she hated that. _But...things are different now...she saw our dead bodies...who knows what kind of impact that had on her…_

  
Futaba spun around. Her face grew serious.

  
“Let’s go to LeBlanc. It’s private.” Futaba took one last glance at Goro’s wedding suit before walking over to Yusuke.

  
“Isn’t it open?” Goro asked, feeling a twinge of anxiety. _Futaba and Yusuke are kinda scared stiff of me. I don’t want to scare anyone else._

  
“No...he’s decided to close on the…” Futaba cleared her throat.

  
“Today is All Hallows Eve,” Yusuke said. He wrapped his arms around Futaba’s shuddering frame. “And Boss decided to close on the one-year anniversary of your death.”

  
“Anniversary?!” Goro spluttered. Now it was his turn to feel weak. _We’ve...we’ve been dead for a year?!_ The pain in his chest began. This time, the pain was accompanied by rage and memories. _Akira...oh God. Akira…._

  
“Akechi-san?” Yusuke asked. Memories were clouding his head, overwhelming him.

  
_Akira in his wedding suit, dancing around the apartment. Goro watching him from their bedroom, smiling so much his cheeks hurt. Akira scooping up Morgana and pressing his face against Goro’s nose. Akira motioning for Goro, smiling so brilliantly, so beautifully. Goro holding him, kissing him. Morgana meowing, breaking their embrace with a laugh. Goro going into the kitchen to feed the cat, listening to Akira hum. The front door pounding and Akira, puzzled, going to the door. The door slamming open before Akira could open it. Screaming. Wicked laughter. Goro running into the living room and seeing strange men. And a bald man, pining Akira against the floor-._

  
“Goro?”

  
Futaba’s voice broke the memories. Goro let out a soft groan, clutching his head.

  
“Do you understand now, Black Mask?” The voice returned. “Avenge Akira and yourself. And keep Futaba safe.” Goro nodded, picking up his black mask helmet.

  
“Yes,” Goro said. “Let’s go to LeBlanc.”

  
**********

  
Ever since the murders, Makoto had nightmares. They were always the same: An angry Goro Akechi cornering her.

  
_“MAKOTO NIIJIMA!” He’d scream. Sometimes he would be in his wedding suit. Sometimes he’d be in his “famous” winter suit. Either outfit would be bloody, full of bullet holes. He would be holding a gun and aiming it at Makoto._

  
_“YOU LET US DIE!” His voice would be so angry. So full of pain._

  
_“I-I didn’t-!” Denying it was always useless, but it was like a script. Or a video game set in stone. Makoto would begin to deny it but would be cut off by Goro Akechi._

  
_“THAT’S A FUCKING LIE!” And he’d either slam the barrel of the gun against her forehead or he’d shoot her right then and there or he’d even torture her all night long. Those nightmares always ended with her dying. Sometimes, Akira Ren would be in her nightmares, silently allowing Goro Akechi to abuse her however he pleased. It was the opposite of who they were in real life but that didn’t seem to matter to her subconscious. Akira Ren would be drenched in blood whenever he was there. Sometimes his pants were missing, which was how Makoto found him. It was disgusting and the images of that crime scene never let her head. If it were up to her, Makoto would have left the police force altogether after that night._ But she couldn’t.

  
If only she could explain it to the ghosts of Goro Akechi and Akira Ren.

  
_“Makoto Niijima!”_

  
Makoto blinked several times. _This is new. She was at her own apartment in this dream. Goro Akechi was standing across from her, weaning a new suit. It was black and blue, with metallic claws. He wore a metal helmet that matched the suit. Two giant crows were perched on his shoulders like gargoyles._

  
_“Akechi-.” Makoto began when Goro charged, slamming her into the wall. She cried out._

  
_“You,” He began in a growl. “You LET us die!”_

  
_“N-no!” Makoto gasped. “I- I didn’t know that was going to happen!” Metallic fingers wrapped around her throat._

  
_“Is that so?” Goro purred. “If that’s the case, then why did you let them get away with sexual assault and double-homicide?” Makoto bit the inside of her cheek. “Why, Makoto? I worked with you since we were teenagers. Did that mean nothing to you?”_

  
_“G-Goro, please!” She was choking. He was choking her. Those bright brown eyes of his were red with rage._

  
_“Why? Why did you let them…” He trailed off as the crows began to squawk. It was almost as if he was listening to them. “How would you feel, Makoto Niijima, if I murdered you the same way you let them kill my beloved Akira?”_ No. He- he wouldn’t. 

  
_“Goro-!”_

  
_“My name is Black Mask!” Goro screamed, digging his claws into her throat._

  
“Makoto?”

  
An arm touched Makoto, startling her out of the new nightmare. She sat up fast.

“Are you alright, Mako-chan?” Haru asked, drawing her hand away. “You looked troubled. I wasn’t aware you were asleep.”

“I’m fine,” Makoto mumbled, placing a hand on her throat. There was nothing there. _Of course not. Goro Akechi is dead._ Still...It felt so real this time. _And what the hell is a black mask?_  
She had fallen asleep on the couch, which left her stiff. She shifted into a sitting position. Haru joined her.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Haru asked gently. Makoto sighed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto stood. “I’m going back out.”

“Now?” Haru glanced at the clock. It was seven PM. Before the murders, Makoto would stay out late. After, it seemed like Makoto couldn’t stand staying out late anymore.

“Yes. I have to run an errand. And I might try to check on Futaba.” That wasn’t a lie, so why was she drowning in guilt?

“Please be careful.” Haru stood and kissed her cheek. Though Makoto smiled at her, her heart sighed. If only she knew the truth. _If Haru knew the truth, would she still date Makoto? Would they still cuddle every night, watching tv until they fell asleep? Or would Haru cuss her out and leave, never to return?_

In her car, Makoto noticed that she looked beyond exhausted. She had dark bags under her eyes. On the plus side, her neck was clear. Sighing again, Makoto drove back to the cemetery. _This is insane, but I’m going to confess. I’m going to tell their graves the truth. Maybe then, I’ll start to feel at peace. And maybe then, the nightmares would stop. Because I’m going to lose my goddamn mind otherwise._ No amount of therapy or sleeping pills were helping, either. Sae wasn’t helpful either. How? How the hell can she live with herself? Shortly after the investigation was considered closed, Makoto cut ties with Sae. It was painful, but every time she saw Sae, she remembered that night. She remembered Sae’s eyes growing cold as she gave the command that wedged them apart. Sis tried. She really did try to make me feel better. Even now, Sae would send Makoto small gifts or money once in a while. Often enough to remind Makoto, but random enough to not raise suspicion. Haru believed it was in sincerity, Makoto believed it was to keep her quiet.

 _“How pitiful.” Goro said once after a suspect tried to bribe them. “Do you really think you can buy our affection? Your crimes outweigh any so-called present you have to offer. Even a brick of gold isn’t worth what you’ve done.”_ Makoto winced. He predicted my attitude and didn’t know. How could he? He trusted me. He and Akira trusted me with their lives.

It was starting to rain as Makoto parked her car. She threw on her poncho and ran to the gravesite. Goro and Akira had been buried under a willow tree. They would have found it romantic. Futaba had said before she shut herself down. _Oh God, if Futaba knew about what I’ve done…_

She stopped at their graves. Her heart froze.

_Oh my god. Oh my fucking god._

Akira’s grave was still intact. The flowers Futaba left earlier were there too. But Goro’s grave had mud, blood and dirt everywhere. A hole was exposed, as was a coffin. Makoto clasped her hand over her mouth. The coffin was open. Open and empty.

Which meant Goro Akechi was coming for her. Her and his killers.


	3. Chapter Three: A Detective's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I failed to protect Akira from Shido. I have to redeem myself now."
> 
> Goro Akechi's search for the reasons behind his and Akira's death continues. Makoto Nijiima grapples with guilt and married couple Ryuji and Ann Sakamato get an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, my personal life got really hectic! I'll be writing regularly soon so look out for that. Thank you for reading of course :) Remember to mind the tags and if you want updates on my life and such, follow me on Twitter: @Phantom_Allies

_ Sae and Goro stopped in front of the back alley cafe. Goro eyed it’s bland appearance.  _

_ “Are you sure this is the right place, Sae-san?” Goro asked, tightening his grip on his suitcase. _

_ “I know it doesn’t look like much, but the coffee is honestly better than Frostbucks.” Sae’s phone began to ring. She peered at it in obvious annoyance. “Go ahead and go inside. I’ll be there in a minute.” Goro nodded and opened the door. It was brightly lit, with few customers inside. An elderly man was behind the counter. He turned his head to Goro. _

_ “Welcome to LeBlanc,” The man said. “What can I get for you?” _

_ “What do you recommend?” Goro asked. There was an elderly couple seated across from each other in the booth next to the door. There was a stairwell towards the back. Two teens were seated in the last booth by the stairwell. The booth behind them was empty, so Goro went over and sat his suitcase down on the table. _

_ “I can make a special blend,” The man started the brew. “How does Colombian Narino mixed with Cuban Crystal Mountain sound?” _

_ “It sounds delicious,” Goro said. He hoped Sae would hurry up; she was better at coffee names than he was. He opened the suitcase, pulled his laptop out, and opened it. He glanced over his notes for the current case. An art sensei who is accused of stealing and abusing his students...but nobody is coming forward…. _

_ “Alright,” He heard a deep, rich voice say. “Princess Futaba and her knight are stopped by a troll. What should they do now?” _

_ “Well,” Goro turned his head slightly, listening to the teen girl. “Princess Futaba tells Knight Akira to hand over the extra sword. If we’re going to fight, we will do it as a team!” The boy, Akira, chuckled. It sent a shiver down Goro’s back to hear that laugh. _

_ “Akira,” The man said. “Can you hand out this drink? I need to make some more curry.” The boy stood up but the girl groaned. _

_ “Soojjjiiirrroo!” She whined. “He was in the middle of telling me a story!” _

_ “Don’t worry Futaba, I can finish it after work.” Akira went to the counter. Goro raised his head, watching Akira grab the coffee. Akira brought the coffee over to Goro’s table. Akira’s fingertips brushed the back of Goro’s hands. “Oh, excuse me.” Akira looked directly at Goro. Goro felt his breath catch in his throat, staring into Akira’s beautiful grey eyes, framed perfectly by his glasses. A lock of Akira’s inky black curls fell between his eyes and Goro resisted the urge to brush it back. _

_ “Listen,” Goro hated how nervous he sounded. Calm down, he told himself. It’s just a teen boy. Same as you. “I, er, hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries. But I wanted to say you look,” A thousand words rang in his head. Beautiful. Sexy. Attractive. Like my future boyfriend. “You look nice.” _

_ “T-thanks,” Akira’s cheeks were tinged pink. His lips twitched into a smile. “You do too.” _

_ “Thank you.” Goro closed his laptop. Since Sae wasn’t in yet… “My name is Goro Akechi.” _

_ “I’m Akira Ren. It’s nice to meet you.” Before they could continue their conversation, Sojiro called Akira over. The girl, Futaba, moved from her seat and stood next to Sojiro, grinning at Akira. Sae entered, joining Goro in the booth. When Akira brought Sae a cup of coffee, he flashed Goro a dazzling smile. By the time LeBlanc was about to close for the night, Goro had two cups of coffee, two plates of curry, and the heart of Akira Ren. _

The memory stung Goro’s soul. He bit the inside of his lower lip, dimly aware that he should probably stop before he destroy his lip. _Akira..._ How was he supposed to wrap his head around Akira being dead? _He didn’t deserve to die._ _Futaba mentioned it’s the anniversary of our death…_

“Today was the night before our wedding,” Goro said slowly, sitting at the counter. He studied the portrait of himself and Akira. “We were so excited. So thrilled…” In the portrait, they were in their wedding suits. Akira had a hand on Goro’s arm. They were smiling. Seconds before, they had been laughing.  _ We should be celebrating our one year anniversary of being married. Not being dead. _

“And now you’re here…” Yusuke mused, examining Goro. “Also, not to be crass, but ...what is with the crows?” Loki was sitting on the counter. Robin Hood was on Goro’s shoulder.

“Wait,” Futaba looked up from the coffee machines. “Is...is that Loki and Robin Hood?” She got a cup of water and set it on the counter. Both crows went to the water, drinking greedily.

“It is,” Goro half-expected the crows to protest. When they didn’t, he continued. “As insane as it sounds, I believe they’re the ones who had a hand in my reawakening.” 

“Insane?” Futaba poured a cup of coffee with a flourish that reminded him of Akira and Sojiro. “You were brought back from the dead a year after you were killed. I think that’s the insane part.” She poured another cup, added some cream and sugar, and slid it over to Yusuke. She gave the plain cup to Goro. Goro stared into the cup. “This whole situation is strange. If Inari wasn’t here, I’d honestly think I finally snapped.”

“Inari?” Goro asked. Futaba’s cheeks reddened.

“I, uh,” Futaba’s embarrassment made Goro chuckle.

“She calls me Inari,” Yusuke said, sipping from his cup. “When we first met, I was wearing a kitsune mask for an art project.” Goro watched Yusuke intently.  _ Calm down, Futaba is certainly allowed to date. Or at least have male friends.  _ Was this possessiveness because she was like a sister or because he needs to protect her?

“And- and the nickname stuck,” Futaba said weakly. “But uh, that’s not as important as finding out you came back from the dead.”

“Don’t remind me,” Goro muttered. Suddenly, he wished he was having an Irish coffee.  _ Akira... _ His heart was hurting. Futaba and Yusuke were staring at Goro. “What?”

“The back of your hand….” Yusuke said. Goro looked at his right hand. It was pressed against the coffee burner.

“Oops,” Goro pulled his hand away. “I didn’t realize I was touching it-.”

“Did that not hurt?” Futaba asked in awe. “I literally just used that.” Goro’s hand wasn’t red. It felt...just like his normal hand.

“I-I guess not.” Goro said. 

“Oh, like how zombies don’t experience pain-.” Yusuke began when Futaba nudged him.  _ Zombie... _ Before now, he would have scoffed at Yusuke’s comment. Would have said  _ zombies aren’t real.  _ And yet, here he was. Basically a zombie. With fucking crows giving him superpowers.

Suddenly, Goro let out a wild laugh. Even the crows paused and looked at him.

“Did you ever imagine this would happen when you were at our funerals?”

Futaba paled. Goro winced.  _ Why the hell did I think she’d find that funny?  _ Sure, Futaba had a dark sense of humor.  _ But not that dark. _

“I thought there was no funeral-” This time, Futaba’s nudge was harsher.

“Wait...what?” Goro nearly dropped his cup. Yusuke gave Futaba a guilty glance. “What-what do you mean- how-?”  _ Get ahold of yourself, Akechi!  _ “We...we didn’t have a funeral?” Futaba sighed. She gave Goro the saddest expression before disappearing upstairs.  _ No, that wasn’t just sadness. That was fucking GRIEF. _

Yusuke wasn’t looking at Goro. Goro tightened his grip on the coffee cup.  _ Why can’t I remember that night? What the hell will it take to restore my memory? Or is that night a permanent black haze, where I can only see bits and pieces… _

Futaba returned. In her hands was a newspaper. Silently, she unfolded it and laid it out on the counter in front of them. Goro blinked several times, his brain trying to comprehend the front page. It was a photo of Goro in his “detective” outfit: The tan peacoat, the black slacks, the silver briefcase with the black letter A. Next to his photo ( _ when the hell was that taken?)  _ was Akira in a black-and-white mugshot. Unconsciously, Goro’s fingers curled into fists.

“What the-?!” Goro spluttered. The headline screamed at him.  _ Beloved Detective Prince Akechi Goro Dead in a Murder-Suicide! Violent Fiance is to Blame!  _ He shouldn’t, but he continued to read.  _ “I told him that becoming engaged to a criminal was dangerous. But he wouldn’t listen.” Masayoshi Shido, a former associate of Akechi’s, said in a press release. “Even the Detective Prince can’t change people.” _

His breathing grew ragged. The coffee was travelling up his throat. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Goro rushed to the bathroom. He sank to the bathroom ground, groaning.

“Akechi-san!” Yusuke’s voice sounded distant. Goro squeezed his eyes shut.  _ LIES! IT’S ALL FUCKING LIES!  _ He wanted to scream. Akira wasn’t a criminal. And he certainly didn’t kill Goro and them himself! The dam broke then, the memory of October 30th pouring into his brain.

_ Goro was in the bedroom and Akira was in the living room. Akira wanted one last pre-wedding photo of them in their suits. It was silly but cute. Goro finished fastening his suit when there was a sharp knock at their apartment door. _

_ “Are you expecting someone?” Goro asked. _

_ “No but maybe it’s just Futaba.” Akira answered. Goro studied himself in the mirror, listening to Akira unlock the door. Wait, didn’t they give Futaba a key? Well maybe she forgot it- the thought was interrupted by unfamiliar male voices that were muffled by the walls. _

_ “You can’t come in here-!” There was a slapping sound and Akira cried out. Goro’s insides went cold. He grabbed his phone from the dresser before running into the living room.  _

_ Akira was pinned against the wall. His cheek was bright red and his lower lip was puffy. A man was stroking Akira’s hair in a way that made Goro want to tear his hands off his arms. _

_ “Get your goddamn hands off him!” Goro shouted, striding towards them. The man turned his head. Goro’s eyes widened. “Wait, aren’t you-?” _

_ A gunshot rang out. Akira screamed. A bullet ricocheted off the wall, shattering their living room mirror in the process. Goro had been shot at before. It was still unsettling. _

_ “Well well well.” Goro half-turned. Masayoshi Shido was standing in the doorway. The doorway of his apartment. Goro felt his jaw go slack. _

_ “What- how did you find my apartment?!” Goro hated how shocked he sounded. Usually he was one step ahead of his criminals! _

_ “Don’t you remember that letter I sent you at the police station?” Shido’s lips twitched into a smile. “I warned you to stay out of my business.” _

_ “And I told you that my job is to bring the corrupted to justice. Which happens to include you.” Goro hoped his words were as angry as he felt. Akira let out a small whimper, causing Goro to snap back to his fiance. The henchman was holding a knife, tearing away at Akira’s pants- _

_ “KNOCK IT OFF!” Goro screamed, yanking the henchman away. The henchman whirled around. _

_ “Smatter, don’t like anyone else fucking your fiance?” The henchman’s voice sounded vaguely familiar but Goro could only focus on the anger brewing in his heart. _

_ “Get out of our apartment, Shido!” Goro barked, stepping towards Akira. Another gunshot rang out. Pain exploded in Goro’s chest. He looked down at the blood blooming across his suit. My wedding suit...Akira… _

_ Akira’s mouth was open. His eyes were wide. Goro wanted to scream at Akira to run. To run and save himself. _

_ “I love you.” Goro choked out, his voice fading. More gunshots and Goro stumbled backwards, falling out the window. Akira’s screams echoed in his ears as he fell. _

A pounding at the bathroom door brought Goro out of the memory. He swallowed hard.

“Goro?” Futaba’s voice was soft. Apologetic. “I…I have some water if you’ll let me in.”

“The door’s not locked.” Goro’s voice was hoarse. Like the day he died. He shifted as Futaba opened the door. She knelt down, handing the cup over. Goro drank it gratefully. Behind her, Goro locked eyes with Loki.  _ Does Futaba know all of this? What a hellish burden to carry if that’s the case.... _

“Let’s go.” Loki’s voice was commanding. Goro returned the cup to Futaba and rose.

“Goro?” Futaba asked. He went past her, Loki and Robin Hood hopping onto his shoulders.

“You and Yusuke are to stay here.” Goro said, grabbing his black mask helmet. “I have to avenge Akira and myself. I have to protect you, Futaba.” Futaba grabbed his shoulder.

“Are you insane?! You just came back and now you’re leaving?!” He heard the pain in her voice. Goro turned, reached out, and stroked Futaba’s cheek. He had so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to do with her.  _ She never got to be our maid of honor. She’ll never get to be auntie to our future children or see Akira open his own coffee shop. Akira and I will never get to see Futaba graduate from high school. We’ll never see her get married or study computers in college. We’ll never get to tell her we love her again. _

“For your sake, yes.” Goro gently pried her hand away. “I have to protect you. For Akira.”  _ I failed to protect Akira from Shido. I have to redeem myself now. _

He planted a kiss on Futaba’s forehead before he went out into the crisp Halloween night air.

*****

Ryuji Sakamato was giving Makoto a cold look. Makoto shifted uneasily.  _ Calm down, Makoto. You can’t keep assuming everybody hates you.  _

“So, let me get this straight,” Ryuji said. He crossed his arms. “Goro Akechi’s grave is empty and you assume he’s alive?” Makoto glanced away.  _ Okay, it does sound crazy. Am I really sure I saw his empty grave? _

“I know, this sounds crazy,” Makoto’s voice was shaking. Ryuji’s coldness vanished. He offered her a sip of his soda. “But I swear to god, Ryuji, his grave was empty!”

Ryuji looked away. Makoto took the movement as a warning.

“Look,” Makoto said, forcing herself to slide into professionalism. “If- if you happen to see or hear anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me. Do you still have my number?” Ryuji’s gaze was fixated on something else. Makoto’s eyes followed his. Across from them was Ann Takameki Sakamato, dressed in a silky-looking black dress. She was making a seductive face at the cameraman.  _ Weird, I thought she told Akira that she hated that stuff… _

Honestly, the whole situation was weird. Before their deaths, Akechi and Ren had a group of friends that ended up hanging out together a lot: Ryuji, Ann, Futaba and Haru were friends of Ren’s. Makoto was a friend(?) of Akechi’s.  _ He didn’t have too many friends, did he?  _ She pushed the thought out of her mind. After they died, the group had fallen apart. Before, they had gone to parks, fishing ponds, shopping, school, and had sleepovers. Hell, Haru once rented Destinyland for them and it was that day that Makoto fell in love with Haru.  _ And now... _ Her interactions with Futaba were limited and forced. Haru loved Makoto still, but there was a thin wall between them...

“Yeah yeah,” Ryuji mumbled, eyes trained on his wife. “Makoto, I don’t wanna sound like an asshole, but can you leave?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “It’s just, you’re a famous police officer associated with that case, and uh…”

“Wait,” Makoto leaned in. “Is- is someone harassing you guys about-?”

“Just leave us alone, okay!” Ryuji snapped, facing Makoto again. “You’re acting like you killed them for eff’s sake!”

  
Makoto’s entire body burned. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The softness in Ryuji’s face was gone, replaced by a mask of hardness. _But he’s afraid. That explains why he and Ann..._ Holy shit. It made sense. _Of course Ryuji and Ann could never contact us after Goro and Akira died. If somebody is threatening them, they can’t exactly approach me._ Guilt swelled in her lungs. _I have got to stop being so paranoid. Nobody- nobody knows that I was involved. Calm down._ Ryuji opened his mouth a bit.

“Makoto? You’re kinda starting to worry me.” Ryuji stood up. “For real, I’m sorry but I can’t talk to you anymore.” Ann stopped posing. The smile dropped from her face. Makoto recognized that look.  _ Regret. _

"Take five, Takamaki-san." The photographer said. Ann scowled but didn't correct him on her name. Ryuji was watching the photographer. It dawned on Makoto, finally, what the problem is.

"Is he harass-?"

"Officer Nijiima!" Ann said too loudly. She practically flew over to them. As if she couldn't get away from the photographer fast enough. "How ARE you doing? It's been way too long!"

Makoto narrowed her eyes. Ann was a naturally bubbly person. But this felt forced…

"She was just doing a routine follow-up," Ryuji was loud. Louder than usual. "And I was telling her that we’re fine and everything is fine!” His smile did not stretch to his eyes. “She was just about to leave, actually.”

“Oh, what a shame!” Ann stood next to Ryuji.  _ She used to be so physically affectionate with him. Always hanging on him, playfully punching and slinging arms around him.  _ Makoto’s eyes went to the photographer. Something about him was vaguely familiar. She squinted, allowing her policing instincts to kick in. Short, dark hair. Muscular, with a square-ish face. Big nose-.  _ SUGURU ASMODEUS KAMOSHIDA! _

“Well, who is this?” Kamoshida walked over to them. His smile was wide but felt slimy. “Takamaki-san, Sakamato, you didn’t tell me you knew Officer Nijiima!” Makoto took a step backwards, taking in the situation.  _ Kamoshida used to be Shujin Academy’s gym coach. He was creepy, constantly flirting with female students. Accusations of beating male students. Rumor had it that he was the reason why the track team broke up. I remember Sae and Akechi investigating him but nothing ever came of it. How did he go from coach to photographer…? And…. _ A cold chill went through her heart. 

“Know is a strong word,” Ann said, giving Makoto a specific look. “We went to school together but that was it.” Kamoshida placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder.

“Officer Nijiima! It’s been too long!” He extended his hand to Makoto. She shook it reluctantly, unable to shake the growing feeling of horror.  _ Why are people threatening them? Is- is it tied to Akira and Goro?  _ Ryuji and Ann were Akira’s best friends. If memory served right, Ryuji was going to be the best man and Ann was a bridesmaid.

“Yes, well, I must be going I’m afraid. Otherwise I’d stay and chat,” Makoto said, racking her brain. There wasn’t a funeral. There was a single, half-assed memorial that didn’t even have their actual friends.  _ Shido. He was there. And he made Sae and I attend...and Kamoshida. He was there too! But he didn’t even like Akira.  _ Something was going on. She flashed them a fake smile before walking out the door.

_ Why was Kamoshida at the memorial of Goro Akechi and Akira Ren? They wouldn’t let me bring Haru and Futaba was certainly not allowed to show up either.  _ Makoto had to press a hand against the wall to steady herself as dizziness overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes.  _ They wouldn’t let Haru or Futaba come because Masayoshi Shido arranged it. How sickening. Sojiro begged to let him arrange it since “Akira was his son and so was Goro practically” but Shido insisted. Sae dragged me along to remind me. Remind me of that deal I made with her and Shido. But I didn’t want to! But... _ But her willingness to be told what to do, her naive- no, not naive, STUPID, desire to trust others to do what’s right, is what caused this to happen.  _ And if Goro Akechi knew that I was the one who led Shido and his men to his apartment, he’d kill me. _

A blast of cold air slapped her face. She opened her eyes…

A person had entered the photography studio. This surprised her, because the studio had flipped the sign to closed and had Makoto not shown her badge, she wouldn’t have been able to enter. With this particular studio, it was in a hidden part of Shibuya. What was it Ann called it, an in-the-wall location? At any rate, it was so concealed and exclusive that Makoto had to ask Shiho Suzui, Ann’s other best friend, where she and Ryuji were.

The person wore a black bodysuit that had dark blue stripes running across it. It had strange belts, a starry black cape and metallic claws. The person had a black helmet that only exposed their mouth. Which was currently opened to a small o.

“Makoto Nijiima?!” The person seemed as startled as Makoto felt. Makoto felt her jaw drop.

“Gor-what-no-how-?!” Her brain was struggling. A part of Makoto had been hoping that she was wrong about his grave. That maybe the guilt of what happened had been distorting her view of the world. So….to hear Goro Akechi’s voice... _ wait.  _ Her dream. Where she was slammed into the wall. Where Goro Akechi began to strangle her. Her free hand went to her throat.

“I…” It was strange to see Akechi, a person who prided himself on being put together and having guarded reactions, be shocked by something as simple as seeing Makoto. Before their “conversation” could go any further, there was a feminine scream. Both Akechi and Makoto snapped their heads to the direction of the scream.  _ Ann! Ryuji! _

“Stay here.” Goro Akechi ordered. Makoto nodded numbly.  _ What the fuck is happening… _

**********

Ryuji was pinned against the wall. Ann’s scream was involuntary; her hands were clasped over her mouth. Kamoshida was scowling, both hands on Ryuji’s shoulders.

“So, you think it’s funny to tell Makoto Nijiima about me?” He growled. Ryuji glared.

“I swear to god, I didn’t tell her about jack shit!” Ryuji glanced at Ann. He only kept quiet because of the threats against her. “I’m sorry, Ann. But I can’t keep quiet anymore!”

Kamoshida released his grip.

“Is that so? You’re going to tell Makoto Nijiima that I’m intimidating you guys into keeping quiet?” He laughed. “Ryuji Sakamoto, you’re an idiot if you think she cares! In fact…” He stepped back. “You guys don’t know the truth, do you?”

“Truth about what?” Ann demanded. “About how fucking creepy you are? Because we already know about that-.”

“About how Makoto Nijiima and her sister, Sae, were directly involved in the death of your little gay friends.” Kamoshida said sweetly. Ryuji clenched his teeth. He was the first person Akira came out to; even Futaba and Sojiro did not know at the time. Akira had told Ryuji he was going to ask that detective prince out and though Ryuji wasn’t too fond of the guy (at first. It took Ryuji months to warm up to Goro Akechi), he had still thrown his arms around Akira and promised him that they were still best friends. He had also promised that if anyone ever bullied Akira for being gay, Ryuji would knock them down a few pegs. Akira had laughed but Ryuji was serious.  _ He might be dead but I’ll be damned if I let someone disrespect him like this. _

Ryuji lunged forward, his fist connecting with Kamoshida’s smug face. At the current moment, he didn’t give a shit about the Nijiima sisters. He didn’t care if Kamoshida was going to beat him up for this. Akira was one of his greatest friends, damn it!

Ann’s scream was muffled as Kamoshida slugged Ryuji. Ryuji shouted, stumbling backwards and clutching his face. He fell onto his back, groaning.  
  


“Smatter Sakamoto?” Kamoshida stood over him. He gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. “Can’t handle what you dish out?”

  
“G-go to hell,” Ryuji growled. Ann grabbed Kamoshida’s arm.

“Please, leave us alone!” She pleaded. “We’ve been obedient for a year now! Wasn’t that the deal?”

“As long as Masayoshi Shido is paying me, I’ll do what he says.” Kamoshida cupped Ann’s face. “And since you’re an adult now-.”

There was a loud bang, almost like a firework. Kamoshida’s eyes were wide. His fingers went limp as he fell backwards. Ann screamed again, backing herself against the wall. Ryuji stared at Kamoshida on the ground. Blood was spreading across his pristine white shirt. Ryuji thought of the crime scene photo and ran to the trash can, retching into it.

“I-is he dead?” Ann whispered, peering at Kamoshida from behind her hands.

“I fucking hope so.”

Ann turned. A man stood in the doorway, his gun raised. Tucked under his other arm was a black helmet. Ryuji raised his head from the trash can.

“G-Goro Akechi?!” He gasped.


End file.
